Tout ça vaut le coup
by AndyLaglue
Summary: Hermione était sûre, que ni Ron, ni Ginny n'avaient fait exprès de mourir. Et que de làhaut, ils pouvaient voir que personne ne les avait oublié. ONESHOT


**Rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR, la seule et unique. **

Hermione, était sûre, que ni Ron, ni Ginny, n'avaient fait exprès de mourir. Hermione en était sûre.

Elle soupira. N'empêche, avec eux vivants, la vie aurait été tout autre.

Déjà, Ginny aurait terminé, avec Harry, et ç'aurait vraiment été une bonne chose. Et elle…. Ron évidemment. Mais avant qu'il meure, rien ne s'était réellement accompli entre eux, et c'était la chose qu'Hermione regrettait le plus.

Il y avait des tas de choses, qu'Hermione regrettait. Comme de ne pas aimer son mari.

Parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, Harry et elle ne s'étaient mariés, que par dépit.

Et encore, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment mariés, ce qui tuait mme Granger. En vérité, ils avaient juste falsifié, la carte d'identité moldue, d'Hermione, pour qu'il apparaisse Potter.

Hermione ne pourrait jamais aimer Harry. Et Harry ne pourrait jamais l'aimer. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. Tout le monde le savait, dans leur entourage.

Sauf les garçons.

Les garçons. Sept garçons. Pire que les Weasley en matière de filles.

Hermione n'aimait pas penser aux Weasley. Ca la rendait triste. Sauf quand elle, pensait à George. Ou à Bill. Qui eux étaient en pleine forme.

Harry, n'aimait pas penser tout court. Lui, ce n'était même plus de la tristesse, qui l'envahissait, mais un immense chagrin, qui aurait pu ravager n'importe quelle personne, pensant un minimum.

Alors, Hermione, préférait le voir se tuer au travail, ramener des dossiers tous les soirs, le voir s'épuiser avec l'équipe de quidditch du quartier, ou jouer au rodéo avec Bennet, ou Rex, les seuls assez légers, pour aller sur son dos sans le casser.

Tout, sauf son regard « Ca ne va plus du tout ». Celui avec les cernes violâtres, qui faisaient peur aux garçons.

Dans ce genre de moments, Harry se barricadait avec une centaine de dossier, dans le bureau.

Alors, tous les garçons, venaient dans le grand lit dormir, avec Hermione.

Ils se blottissaient tous, dans la couette, et Hermione les serrait tous très fort. Ils n'étaient pas nés, d'un amour, bien qu'ils en soient persuadés, mais d'une amitié.

C'était égal pour Hermione. Le résultat était le même, alors pourquoi s'encombrer de sentiments ?

Après tout elle avait sept beaux garçons. Ils étaient tous différents, et c'était pour cela que Harry, et elle en avaient voulu autant.

C'était amusant, de découvrir une nouvelle personnalité à chaque naissance.

Et aussi, parce qu'en se noyant d'enfants, Hermione noyait ses souvenirs, à cause de ses occupations.

Ils faisaient tout pour avoir une vie normale.

Ils partaient en vacances, parfois à l'étranger. Hermione leur apprenait à lire, même si c'était long, et fastidieux. Le week-end, Harry les emmenait tous voir des matchs de quiddtich, bien qu' Hermione en baille d'ennui.

Ils avaient leur train-train.

Mais parfois, même Hermione, devait avouer, que par certains moments, elle se sentait hantée par des fantômes.

Des fantômes, vivant dans le passé.

Hermione ne voulait pas les chasser. Elle voulait profiter, de Ron, Ginny, Neville, et tous les autres.

Mais ils étaient morts. Irrémédiablement morts.

Chaque année, sur leurs tombes, Hermione allait mettre des fleurs ; avec les plus vieux des garçons.

Ni, Eliot, ni James, ni David, n'arrivaient jamais à comprendre, pourquoi dans le magicobus, Hermione avait toujours la larme à l'œil, en revenant du cimetière de Grimmaurd Place.

Hermione, aimait se dire, que de là-haut ; les morts pouvaient les voir. Et ainsi, constater, qu'on ne les avait pas oublié.

Rien n'était moins sûr.

C'était le soir qu'Hermione préférait. Surtout, le moment, où on ne distingue pas tout à fait, la différence entre les objets, et leurs ombres.

Comme si on pouvait laisser des empreintes sur terre.

Le soir, était aussi des instants familiaux, où Hermione avait l'impression, d'être à la tête d'une famille normale.

Elle faisait des soupes, à la poire, ou des carottes glacées à l'abricot, et Harry l'aidait sifflotant un air des Bizzards Sister.

David, et Charles mettaient les couverts, Eliot et James les assiettes. Malcolm, et Bennet mettaient la nappe avec l'aide d'Harry, pendant que du haut de ses deux ans, Rex, se cachait sous la table.

Alors, on s'asseyait, et on mangeait, en parlant. Les garçons racontaient des choses, sans grands intérêts, et trop sereines, pour pouvoir être retenues.

Les garçons, ne connaîtraient, jamais ce qu'on connu leurs parents.

Et en regardant, Harry, Hermione pensait, que rien que pour ça, la vie valait le coup.


End file.
